


and i've been the fool before

by neondvcks



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, i really shouldn't be allowed to upload something this short as a fic but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondvcks/pseuds/neondvcks
Summary: Fjord is a good man, a good friend. Jester has known this for far longer than he has. He’s kind and noble and when he tells her he cares about her it means more than any empty storybook romance ever could.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	and i've been the fool before

**Author's Note:**

> A very short and quick drabble of Jester thinking about Fjord continuously telling her how much he cares about her.

Fjord is a good man, a good friend. Jester has known this for far longer than he has. He’s kind and noble and when he tells her he cares about _her_ it means more than any empty storybook romance ever could. When he tells her he’ll listen, he’s _there_ , it fills her with such warmth and such comfort and it’s more than she ever could’ve hoped for.

It is more than enough.

It is enough.

It isn’t enough.

Because when he stares at her intently, eyes bright and determined, there’s still a hunger stirring deep inside her. When he smiles softly, fondly, her heart still beats a little louder.

_Want, want, want._

There are a million other things she should be thinking about. So many things to figure out before the week is out. Too many things.

And yet she can’t help but think about his hands and his voice and the way he says her name. She can’t help but notice his even breathing, so close in the tight space of the dome. How easy it would be to stretch her arm, to touch.

She stopped dreaming about him, she stopped hoping. He is Fjord and he is a good man and a good friend and that is all she needs him to be.

_But maybe._

Maybe she has caught him staring at her a bit more often lately. Maybe she has imagined him blushing a little deeper, smiling a little longer—

Maybe she is just a silly girl after all. Maybe it will always just be her and her quiet hope.

Maybe if he tells her he cares about her one more time it will be enough.


End file.
